Proximate Cause
by Bastillelegy
Summary: Jangan dewasa terlalu cepat, manusia tumbuh juga ada tahapnya. Kau menyalahi hukum alam, sayang. Memang serius sekali ya meninggalkanku, Yesung?/YEWON FIC/Un-Official Pair!/Siwon-Yesung/Enjoy :D
Orang yang disiplin waktu barang tentu cikal bakal jadi _orang tinggi_ dan sukses. Bukannya mau menyepelekan janji, bagi Yesung ini bahkan jauh lebih penting dari hitungan _mol_ dan elektron partikel. _Urgency_ -nya parah. _High Priority!_

Choi Siwon tahu-tahu sudah _manyun_ saja di sana. Duduk dengan wajahnya yang kalah manis dari serabut kelapa tua hutan tropis di Indonesia.

"Kenapa cemberut, Siwon?"

Cembetut, nyureng, jadi tidak _wow_ lagilah pokoknya! Paras sejajar dengan aristrokratnya menguap saja. Sedang sebal sepertinya, _mood_ -nya sama kelabunya dengan abu gosok yang dijual oleh paman Song, tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

"Kenapa masih tanya?!"

"Siwon _ngambek,_ ya?"

Tesisnya yang sudah di _acc_ oleh dosen pembimbing, dan akan naik satu tingkat jadi _business man,_ masih saja bertingkah seperti bocah. Yesung jadi gemas sekali.

"Senyum.. Siwon, senyum~~"

Jemarinya yang lentik mencoba menarik kedua sisi bibir Siwon agar melengkungkan secarik senyum tipis. Kurang berhasil, lalu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, sehingga bibirnya saling bertabrak dengan bibir penuh sang lelaki tampan. Memberi kecupan kelewat lembut dan _bikin_ meleleh.

"Jangan marah lagi, ya? Kan sudah dapat cium. Hehehe."

Dengusan nafas panjangnya jadi pertanda bahwa bendera putih sudah ia kibarkan. Mana tahan dengan taktik jitu kekasih jelitanya itu. _Mission clear!_ Dasar anak nakal!

"Duduk di sini!" titahnya sembari menggeser posisinya untuk membuat cela pada bangku kayu di tepi danau tempat janjian keduanya. Niatnya sih kencan, tapi sudah _bad mood_ duluan. Lumayan kecewa, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Labil sekali!

"Iya, Siwon."

Pemuda jelitanya duduk bersisihan dengan efek dedaunan plum itu yang tanggal pelan-pelan. Kesannya jadi romantis, tambah _gorgeous_ saja belahan jiwanya ini.

"Kenapa terlambat? Memang sibuk sekali, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu Siwon ajukan tanpa memandangnya. Masih menatap datar fokus di depannya. Yesung dengan gemas menarik wajah Siwon agar 100% memperhatikannya. Memangnya enak _dicuekin_ begini? Yesung sih tak mau!

"Tatap aku kalau bertanya. Aku tak mau kalah saing dengan kerikil dan daun-daun tua di depanmu, Siwon!"

Lelaki tampannya mengerlingkan matanya, lalu memilih memusatkan atensinya pada pemilik mata indah di depannya ini.

"Iya, Sudah. Lalu apa pembelaanmu?"

Yesung terkikik manis, dengan main-main, menjawil hidung tegas sang calon direktur sembari menariknya gemas.

"Siwon marah terus. Nanti _ganteng_ nya hilang, lho!"

Tak tahan untuk menarik sudut bibirnya, Siwon tersenyum juga pada akhirnya. Dia tak pernah menang adu diam-diaman seperti ini dengan Yesung. Akal pemuda kesayangannya ini sangat banyak untuk membuatnya jadi lembek.

"Ah, _ganteng_ nya Siwon~!"

 _A la_ seorang _fangirl,_ Yesung melonjak gembira dan memberi pelukan mesra pada tubuh kekar Siwon, yang praktis dengan senang hati menyambut dan melarikan tangannya untuk mengusapi lembut rambut legam sang belahan jiwa.

"Kau selalu menang, Yesung."

"Memang iya!"

Yesung menjawabnya tanpa jeda yang teredam di balik leher jenjangnya tersebut. Dengan telaten, Siwon mengecup sayang pelipis kekasih hatinya, mencurahkan segenap rasa yang hanya teruntuk kesayangannya ini.

"Sedang sibuk apa memangnya?"

"Belajar, Siwon."

Masih dengan posisi tubuh saling berbelit dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, di tengah udara senja yang kian pekat, tak ada kadar romantisme yang terlewatkan. Semua rasanya natural saja. Penuh harmonisasi.

"Belajar untuk apa?"

"Biar lulus. Sebentar lagi ujian nasional."

Ah, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Kini kekasihnya itu sudah berada di tingkat akhir Sekolah Menengah Atas di usianya yang menginjak 18 tahun, Agustus, tiga bulan mendatang.

"Benar hanya belajar?"

"Iya, Siwon." si jelitanya mendongak, mempertemukan sepasang kristal beningnya pada kedua _obsidian_ nya. Memang Yesung itu sesuatu sekali; wajahnya sebuah mahakarya. Indah benar.

Dikecupnya berulang-ulang bibir tipis lembabnya yang manis. Yesung menerimanya kelewat senang. Memang hobinya bermanja-manjaan dengan sang kekasih yang punya status calon pebisnis tersibuk di dunia itu seperti ini.

"Siwon, aku mau bertanya, ya?"

"Iya, nanti aku jawab."

Posisi keduanya sudah berganti beberapa sudut. Yesung nyaman-nyaman saja melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada perut berotot seksi milik Siwon, sedang kepalanya berbaring pas di pahanya yang kokoh.

"Jika aku pergi, jangan menangis ya?"

Jemarinya tak jemu untuk mengurai lembut rambut Yesung yang kiranya mulai memanjang, lalu terhenti sejenak dengan alisnya saling bertaut.

"Memangnya aku itu kau, si badung yang cengeng sekali!." tangannya berpindah untuk mencebil bibir tipis kekasihnya yang ter _pout_ lucu.

"Mau pergi kemana, Yesung?" matanya bersiborok dengan _obsidian_ teduh milik sang arjuna, membuat Yesung menarik perlahan kepala Siwon untuk menunduk, dan mempertemukan kedua pasang bibir berbeda tekstur tersebut. Menghantarkan sebuah kecupan tak bercela, terasa manis dan memabukkan.

"Kemana saja. Mungkin ke luar negeri. Tapi takut kau menangis dan menjadi gila jika kutinggal." Yesung melengkapi kalimatnya setelah melepaskan bibir Siwon dari jangkauannya, sedang si tampan masih betah memancarkan keheranan dari sudut matanya yang tajam.

"Jika enggan, jika takut, ya jangan pergi. Di sini saja, bersamaku!" ada kegusaran yang terlalu menonjol pada nada suara yang dibuat senetral yang ia bisa . Di perjalanan cinta keduanya yang nyaris memasuki tahun ke-4 itu, Yesung tak pernah sesumbar untuk pergi ataupun meninggalkannya seperti ini. Jadi curiga.. hatinya tak tenang.

"Jadi tidak boleh, ya?"

Kepalanya bersembunyi di balik perut Siwon yang membuat suaranya teredam di sana. Siwon tak mempunyai lusinan ide lagi untuk mencairkan kebekuan yang dibangunnya sekarang.

"Benar mau pergi?"

Yesung menggeleng di balik perutnya, tangan Siwon masih mengusapi surainya, namun intensitasnya tak sesering kali pertama. _Random_ saja, ada kekhawatiran di sana.

"Bercanda, Siwon. Hehehe.."

Dan firasat Siwon tak jauh lebih menarik setelahnya.

* * *

...

Usianya memasuki awal 20-an, saat Choi Siwon mutlak ditempa hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan bisnis dan manajemen perusahaan. Sudah takdirnya jadi sang pewaris tahta, _Hyundai Group_ kepunyaan keluarga menunggu dirinya legal dapat mahkotanya.

Sedang magang di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri, menguatkan pondasinya dulu sebelum waktunya berada di puncak piramida bisnisnya secara _official_ berlaku.

Pikirannya berserabut antara pekerjaan juga percintaannya. Omongan Yesung tempo hari membuatnya terserang _migrain_ hingga hari-hari selanjutnya. Ini membuatnya tersiksa. Semacam dilemma tapi tak mau jadi kenyataan juga, atau memang dirinya yang terlalu serius menyikapi selagi yang dilihatnya, si kecintaannya itu masih santai-santai saja perilakunya.

Ponselnya berdering, dan sangat tahu siapa pemanggilnya kali ini. Sudah punya dering khusus jika untuk sang belahan jiwa. Namanya juga _pacar._

"Halo,"

" _Sayangnya mana?"_

"Iya. Halo, sayang.."

" _Hehehe.. Siwon,"_

"Iya, sayang,"

" _Hari ini tidak usah menjemputku di sekolah ya, aku ada bimbingan di tempat lain. Bersama teman-teman lain juga, kok."_

Di sini, Siwon tahu-tahu sudah meremat ponselnya terlalu kencang. _Dagdigdug_ lagi jantungnya, walau perkataan Yesung rasanya wajar-wajar saja.

" _Boleh ya, Siwon? Tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

"Iya boleh. Baik-baik ya, hati-hati."

" _Iya. Sayang Siwon~"_

"Sayang Yesung juga."

" _Hehehe.."_

Sambungannya terputus, menyisakan Siwon dalam keterpakuannya sendiri. Firasatnya jarang meleset jika sangkutannya pada si jelitanya itu. Buruk sekali sekarang.

* * *

...

Mendekati ujian kelulusannya, yang terasa kini hubungannya dengan Yesung makin hambar tak menarik. Si mungilnya itu makin sibuk melampaui seorang kepala negara sekalipun. Waktunya terbatas, susah sekali dicari. Hingga Siwon jadi disorientasi hari begini. Kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu bahkan berkencan, Siwon sudah lupa.

Kembali mengirimkan pesan via ponselnya ke sang kekasih jelita, Siwon mengistirahatkan bahunya yang pegal pada bangku pipih memanjang tepi danau _spot_ favorit mereka berkencan. Kakinya menggantung, salahkan saja tubuh kelewat jangkungnya itu.

Dengan berbantal kedua lengannya, matanya mulai terpejam. Bermandikan semburat cahaya jingga dari ufuk barat khatulistiwa, suasana lenggang jadinya mengantuk.

Tiba saatnya cukup terusik ketika cahaya bola pijar raksasa itu tak lagi menyorotnya, seperti dilingkupi sesuatu, netranyapun bergerak resah hingga menyembul ke permukaan.

"Aku melindungimu agar tak silau. Tidur lagi, Siwon. Lelah, kan?"

Wajah kekasihnya lebih dari secemerlang biasa. Pahatan tanpa celanya yang lembut itu memenuhi pandangannya. Tak melewatkan satu senyum luar biasa indahnya pada bibirnya yang tipis.

Siwon tertular oleh senyum indah itu. Kembali menutup matanya, dengan perlahan menarik sebelah tangan Yesung untuk bersarang di wajahnya.

Si manis terkekeh kecil, lalu mulai membelai lembut dan telaten wajah lelakinya. Membuatnya lelap, mengajaknya ke suatu kosmik yang berdansa. Hanya berdua—Dia dan Siwon tentu saja.

"Kau tidak pergi, kan?"

Tanpa menghentikan jelajah jemarinya, Yesung mengecup kening Siwon cukup mesra.

"Tidak janji, ya."

"Kenapa tidak janji? Memangnya tega meninggalkanku begini?" Siwon tak harus membuka matanya saat berucap, lebih menikmati kondisinya sekarang. Walau perasaannya masih ngilu tak terdeskripsi.

Yesung masih bersimpuh di atas dedaunan kuning yang telah tanggal di sekitar danau buatan tersebut. Bersisihan dengan lelaki gagahnya yang masih saja berbaring walau tak tenang.

"Katamu cuma bercanda. Jadi mau serius?" di atas rambut legam Siwon yang tebal itu, kini Yesung melarikan jemarinya untuk menyisirinya acak. Memandanginya teduh wajah tampan Siwon dengan jarak yang sebegini dekat.

"Setelah kelulusanku diumumkan, antarkan aku ke bandara ya, Siwon."

Sepasang _obsidian_ tajamnya terperanjat sudah. Menemui titik fokusnya yang baru dengan sorot tajam penuh intimidasi.

Ia terkesiap, membenahi posisinya menjadi duduk di atas bangku, sedang Yesung masih bersimpuh dan kini berada di antara kedua kakinya yang tangguh.

Kedua telapak tangannya meremat kedua paha Siwon walau tak kencang, si manisnya tersenyum kecil, dan meraih tangan Siwon untuk ia genggam.

"Kenapa harus ke bandara?"

"Itu, eum.. aku mau pergi." lirihnya ragu. Siwon lantas melepaskan kungkungan tangan mungil Yesung pada tangannya.

"Kemana kau mau pergi, Yesung?"

Si manisnya mencoba kembali meraih tangannya, sebelum ia menampiknya dengan terlalu keras.

"Siwon, izinkan aku ya, tolong.."

Tubuh tegapnya bangkit, membuat tubuh mungil Yesung jatuh terjerembab ke tanah tanpa persiapan, yang membuahkan benih-benih airmata pada maniknya.

"Tega benar kau, Yesung. Serius sekali meninggalkanku!"

Dengan suaranya yang bergetar, ia bangkit dan menyahut, "Sebentar saja, Siwon. Hanya empat tahun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama empat tahun meninggalkanku?" tanya Siwon dingin.

"Aku mau sekolah lagi," cicitannya makin kabur terbawa kabut di sana. Yesung melarikan jemarinya agar dapat menjangkau tangan Siwon yang tengah mengepal sekarang.

"Kau mengecewakanku, Yesung!" Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangan kecil itu dari lengannya dengan tak sabar. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya keras dengan airmatanya kian berderai di wajah manisnya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya lebar, tak menggubris tangisan Yesung yang kian pilu di belakang.

"Siwon, jangan pergi!"

Laju kakinya terhambat ketika tubuhnya dibebat oleh kedua lengan Yesung dari belakang. Menyerukkan wajah di punggungnya, masih tersedu.

"Kau saja mau pergi, aku tak kau bolehkan pergi? Kenapa tak adil sekali, Yesung?"

Dirasakannya kepala Yesung menggeleng di balik punggungnya. Rembesan airmatanya sudah rata di sana. Kemejanya basah kini.

"Pokoknya jangan pergi!" Yesung berseru sarat akan rasa frustrasi.

"Aku tak suka dengan kata 'pokoknya', kau egois!" percobaannya untuk melepaskan tangan Yesung yang membelit perutnya tak berhasil begitu sang kekasih makin mengencangkan kungkungannya.

"Siwon,"

"…"

"Siwonnie.."

"…"

"Hiks..hiks.. Kenapa diam saja, Siwon? Siwon benci Yesung, ya?"

Siwon terlalu batu saat ini. Kepalanya rasanya mau meledak. Emosinya sudah tepat berada di atas ubun-ubun. Namun mendengar Yesung menangis begini, tak tega juga sebenarnya. Airmata Yesung adalah barang haram untuk dirinya lihat.

"Sayang Siwon.."

"Sayang Siwon selamanya~"

Kekasih jelitanya mulai berucap _random_ di balik punggungnya. Rasanya geli saat nafas hangatnya menerpa tubuh bagian belakangnya itu. Yesung memang seperti ini. Jika sudah lelah menangis, dia lanjutkan dengan berceloteh hingga ditanggapi dan tak lagi diabaikan.

"Sayang sekali sama Siwon. Siwon jangan marah terus ya~"

Dengusan nafas lelahnya jadi pertanda bendera putih untuk yang ke sekian kalinya telah ia kibarkan. Dengan lembut ia lepaskan tangan mungil itu, lalu berbalik dengan tampilan wajahnya yang tak bisa dikatakan baik.

"Bagaimana aku rela mengizinkanmu pergi. Begini saja kau menangis," seperti figur yang selalu disukai Yesung, Siwon menghapus airmatanya dengan telaten, hingga membuahkan satu ukiran tipis di bibirnya.

Yesung lantas menghambur ke pelukannya. Melingkarkan sepasang lengannya pada leher Siwon, menautkannya terlalu erat.

"Cinta Siwon~!"

"Cinta Yesung juga.."

"Hehehe.."

Dan seorang Choi Siwon memang akan kalah dengan terhormat jika itu tentang sang belahan jiwa..

Memang selembek itu wajah aslinya dia.

Anak nakal ini benar-benar!

* * *

...

Seperti ada gelegar petir tak ter _visual_ bersahutan di langit bandara Incheon pagi ini. Terpampang wajah-wajah dengan rona yang berbeda. Fokus pada satu wajah itu, sangat kelabu, semrawut penuh dilemma. Seperti kepekatan polusi udara beralih pada wajahnya.

Yesung masih seceria mentari pagi. Bibirnya tertoreh senyum kelewat manisnya yang indah. Matanya mengerling cantik yang membuat sisi asimetrisnya menonjol.

Menoleh ke samping, kembali tersenyum saat tangannya tak pernah sedetikpun dilepaskan dari genggaman tangan tangguh lainnya. Choi Siwon yang terlalu erat menautkannya hingga rasanya kini buku-buku jemarinya kehilangan aliran darah.

Dia tak egois seperti yang tersuratkan. Yesung cinta mati kok dengan Siwon. Hanya coba berlapang dada, karena dengan perpisahan akan ada perjumpaan yang menakjubkan. Dirinya juga butuh untuk jadi dewasa.

"Siwon, lepas dulu ya tanganku."

"Tidak mau!"

Lelaki manis itu nyaris terbahak jika tak tahu tempat. Bandara pagi ini terlalu sibuk untuk ukuran hari biasa.

"Aku haus, mau minum."

Dengan cekatan, Siwon mengambil satu botol minuman _isotonic_ dari tas ranselnya dengan sebelah tangan. Susah payah membuka tutupnya, hingga mengangsurkannya tepat di depan bibir mungil Yesung.

"Ayo, cepat diminum! Katanya haus."

"Uhuk..uhuk!" Yesung tersedak dan membuat Siwon kelabakan. Ia mengurut lembut tengkuk si kecintaannya, walau raut wajahnya sudah seputih kapas sekarang.

"Maaf, sayang. Sakit, ya?"

Yesung menggeleng tanda menenangkan. Lalu mengecup kilat bibir Siwon agar rancauannya berhenti.

"Aku yang mau naik pesawat, kenapa kau yang pucat, Siwon?" _joke_ nya tawar saja ditanggapi. Yesung harus merasa menyesal karena telah membuat arjunanya ini terlihat begitu terpukul.

Siwon kembali menautkan kedua tangannya, ditambah kini tubuhnya direngkuh erat. Ada ketakrelaan besar dari pemuda tampan itu untuk melepaskannya, jelas ia sadar.

"Jangan lupa makan, jangan sakit. Kau hidup sendiri di negeri orang."

"Iya, Siwon,"

"Jangan sembarang bicara dengan orang asing,"

"Iya, Siwon,"

"Selalu memberi kabar. _Video Call_ sehari dua kali, selalu balas pesanku, selalu angkat telpon. _Mode_ ponsel tidak boleh _silent_ , pastikan perbaharui foto _display_ mu, dan—,"

"Iya, tap—!"

"—Jangan menyelaku, Yesung!"

Lelaki manis itu urung menelan kalimatnya. Kenapa Siwon jadi galak sekali, sih?

Siwon merapatkan mantel tebal yang Yesung kenakan hari ini, "Di Amerika iklimnya sedang tidak baik. Selalu minum vitamin, jaga kondisi tubuh, kau mudah terserang flu."

"Iya, Siwon."

Keheningan merambat dalam satu kedipan mata. Yesung mengurai pelukan Siwon agar tak terlalu erat. Kemudian ia mendongak, bertemulah dengan sepasang _obsidian_ milik lekaki tampannya yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Tidak bisakah kau untuk tinggal, Yesung?"

Si jelita menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Mengecup lembut dagu Siwon, lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa jauh sekali perginya, sayang?" yang ditanya meringis tak tega. Raut wajah Siwon makin mendung per detiknya.

"Memang tak kangen jauh-jauh dariku selama itu? Empat tahun, _lho!_ " sudah sejak sebulan belakangan misi tawar-menawar yang dilancarkan Siwon belum membuahkan hasil. Tarik-ulur, yang dengan menyesal selalu dimenangkan oleh si kepala batu, Kim Yesung.

"Lagipula _sosmed_ sudah menjamur, Siwon. Kita akan sangat mudah berkomunikasi."

Lelaki tampan itu mendengus, "Memang sejak kapan kata-kataku kau pertimbangkan?"

"Siwon.." Yesung mengingatkan.

"Iya, sayang. Aku mengerti." dan dihadiahi satu kecupan lain yang tak kalah manisnya pada bibirnya.

Tubuh Siwon mengkaku dengan sangat cepat saat pengumuman keberangkatan kekasihnya berkumandang di penjuru bandara yang luas.

"Janji jadi Presdir ya, Siwon?"

"Iya, janji."

"Janji lulus langsung pulang, Yesung?"

"Iya, janji."

Sanak keluarganya sudah memboyong semua koper dan bawaan Yesung menuju gate pemeriksaan. Masanya hampir habis untuknya bertegur secara nyata dengan sang belahan jiwa. Membuat Siwon ingin bunuh diri saja sekarang.

Yesung mengukir senyumnya sekali lagi, lalu melangkah mendekat ke arah Siwon yang kini masih saja meremat erat kedua tangannya.

Siwon lantas langsung mendekap kelewat kencang tubuh kecil sang belahan jiwa. Suaranya teredam di bahu sempit itu, "Sini, sini, kupeluk dulu—nanti aku kangen!"

Susah payah Siwon menahan diri untuk tak meraung hingga berguling. Kenapa Yesung tega sekali ya menjadikannya penganut paham _LDR?_

"Kangennya ya ditahan, Siwon."

Di balik punggung kecilnya, Siwon mendengus, "Tidak bisa tahan, pasti kangen cium juga."

Yang tak pernah lelaki tampan itu duga, di balik senyum dan kata cerianya, diam-diam ada rintikan kecil pada mata sipitnya yang indah. Namanya berpisah pasti ya sakit. Tidak ada kata betah untuk berjauhan dengan Siwon. Yesung tengah memecut dirinya sendiri untuk lebih memantaskan diri jika kelak bersanding dengan Choi Siwon, calon pebisnis tersukses di negaranya.

Jika sudah pintar, sudah sukses, jadi kan kesetaraannya tak terlalu timpang. Lalu bisa dengan bangga dan senyum jumawa bersorak, _"Ini aku, Kim Yesung.. calon istri Choi Siwon!"_

Lelaki manisnya perlahan mengurai tautan tubuh itu walau tak sepenuhnya terlepas. Yesung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon, dan kedua lengan lelaki tampan itu mendekap erat pinggangnya.

"Siwon jangan menangis," satu tangannya telaten mengusap mata Siwon yang memerah. Sang calon pengusaha itu menariknya hingga kini jemarinya dikecupi dalam oleh Siwon.

"Kau juga, dasar cengeng!"

"Ketahuan, ya?" ia meringis kecil saat Siwon mengerlingkan mata padanya. Wajah pemuda tampan itu mendekat, mengecup bergantian sepasang _onyx_ sipit indahnya.

"Jangan suka menangis sendirian. Jika sedih, jika rindu rumah, kau tahu kan ke mana harusnya _pulang?"_

Yesung tersenyum di sela airmtanya yang malah kian meleleh. Maunya tegar di depan Siwon, tapi ternyata tak segampang teorinya.

"Iya. Choi Siwon yang selalu jadi tempat sampahnya Kim Yesung." ucapnya serak menahan tangis.

"Kapanpun, sayang. Kapanpun!" tahu-tahu Yesung sudah membebat tubuhnya dengan pelukan erat, dan ada sesenggukan di balik punggungnya. Kepiluannya merembet pada Siwon yang sedari tadi gagal menampilkan ketegarannya.

"Kau masih sangat muda, sayang. Usiamu baru delapan belas. Mau melanglang buana sendiri, di bagian bumi asing. Yesungku memang bandel, ya? Masih cengeng, suka menangis, tapi mengaku mau belajar mandiri."

Yesung mendengarkannya patuh seraya berusaha menetralkan isak tangisnya yang masih tersisa. Dirinya akan mulai harus terbiasa tanpa wejangan-wejangan dan kata-kata penuh makna dari belahan jiwanya ini. Mengingat itu membuatnya semakin berat saja.

"Kim Yesung, Yesungku.. peri kecilnya Siwon, gulali manisnya Siwon, sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang."

Yesung terkekeh kecil di balik punggungnya. Siwon mengecupi pelipisnya tanpa henti. "Jangan dewasa terlalu cepat, manusia tumbuh juga ada tahapnya. Kau menyalahi hukum alam, sayang."

Waktu jadi tak mau ikut campur saat Siwon mulai memagut bibirnya dan keduanya lebur dalam ciuman dalam dan membuat Yesung memejamkan mata beningnya perlahan. Siwon membuka bibirnya, melakukan lumatan-lumatan lembut di sana. Yesung mendesah lembut, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memeluk leher Siwon kian erat.

 _"Hnggg~!"_

Membuat ciuman mereka makin tergesa temponya, dan Siwon terlalu frustrasi jika memikirkan akan seperti apa empat tahun dijalaninya ke depan. Membuainya sekali lagi, menggigit lalu mengulum kedua belah bibir lembab Yesung dengan rakus, kemudian perlahan kontak itu terlepas.

Keduanya bertatapan, dan seulas senyum kelegaan terpatri sepasang bibir mereka. Siwon menghapus jejak airmata di pipi gembil itu, menciumnya sekali lagi, lalu mulai meniti jalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Siwon, sudah ikhlas, kan?"

"Kau pergi sekolah, bukannya pergi ke surga, Yesung." belahan jiwanya mendekat, mengecup singkat rahang tegas Siwon.

"Iya. Tapi jika tidak ikhlas, nanti aku tidak konsen belajarnnya."

"Iya, sengaja. Biar cepat pulang ke Koreanya!"

"Siwon!"

Aura ceria itu bertahan cukup lama hingga pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat Yesung kembali berkumandang.

"Kok manyun lagi, Siwon? Senyum, Siwon, senyum~~"

Kini tanpa dititah lagi, Siwon sudah serta-merta menarik bibirnya. Membuat Yesung gemas dan kembali mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Aku pergi ya, Siwon. Kalau kangen, ditahan dulu."

"Tidak janji, ya. Baik-baik, dadah!" Siwon berucap setengah tidak ikhlas. Namun tak melunturkan senyum tulus di bibirnya

"Sayangnya mana?" Yesung mengedipkan matanya main-main.

Siwon makin melebarkan senyumnya, pasti kangen sekali _moment-moment_ manis seperti ini. "Iya, dadah, sayang.."

"Hehehe.. cinta Siwon."

"Cinta Yesung juga.."

Dan Siwon tak pernah menyangka jika kekasih hatinya ini punya kadar ketegaan yang sudah di ambang batas. Kabar beritanya kabur, dan itu bertahan hingga tahun terakhir dari masa kesepakatan awal keduanya.

Semua wejangan dan petuahnya menguap saja. Jadinya sakit hati. Pahit sekali rasanya!

" _Memang serius sekali ya meninggalkanku, Yesung?"_

.

.

.

END

* * *

Jika jeli, ini masih berkorelasi dengan cerita sebelumnya, _**Indemnity.**_ Sengaja buat alurnya mundur, konsepnya dari awal memang begitu. Jangan bingung-bingung, saya memang susah to do point kalau bikin cerita, deskripsiannya _ngejlimet._ Here's my apology ^^V

Tunggu first part sekaligus last part dari love story-nya Yewon ya. Udah disiapin, tunggu good timing aja.

Still, it's payback time ;D


End file.
